Love-Love Fruit
The Love-Love Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows a range of attacks which use emotions of lust or perversion to transform opponents into stone. It was eaten by Boa Hancock, who was force-fed it by a World Noble. Etymology *"Mero mero" is a Japanese onomatopoeia of "to fall down drunk", including being overcome with emotion such as love or lust. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Boa Hancock, is that the user is able to transform those who lust or love after the user into stone in varying degrees by using their "dirty thoughts". Victims that have been completely turned to stone are incapable of consciousness and susceptible to physical damage unless the user de-petrifies them. Petrification can also be achieved through physically striking an opponent, although the only area that is turned to stone is the contacted area, as opposed to the entire body. The power also extends to nonliving objects, including Pacifistas. The powers of the fruit can cause any victim(s), whether they're male or female, with feelings of lust to fall for the user as any feelings of lust they have will be strengthened and aimed towards the user, making them even more susceptible to the fruit's petrification effects. Since Hancock possesses near unparalleled beauty, enticing men with her powers takes very little effort while with women she will use more flirtatious and "cutesy" behavior. Apparently, once the petrification takes effect, the victim or victims experience a state of suspended animation where their subjective sense of time is completely halted by the fruit's power, effectively making it look to them as though time itself has stopped from the victim's point of perspective, and will last this way unless Hancock chooses to relinquish their petrified states. While the fruit's powers, specifically the aforementioned technique, use the focused lust of a user's victim to fuel the petrification, if the intended targets have no sense of lust or cannot see her (such as being blind), then the powers are nullified. This can be achieved either by being distracted by other emotions, such as pain, bitterness and fear, or by simply lacking lust to begin with. For example, Vice-Admiral Momonga was able to resist her powers by stabbing his hand, and Monkey D. Luffy initially believed the attack aimed at him to be an attack from Foxy's Slow-Slow Fruit, but it is later revealed that Luffy is immune to her powers due to him having a pure heart, thereby having no wicked or ill intentions on his part. There have been others shown to be capable of resisting her beauty, such as Smoker, Crocodile, and Dracule Mihawk; whether this means they feel attraction but have enough willpower to suppress it or they are simply too hardened to be affected by the fruit has yet to be revealed. Other than that, this fruit does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Hancock uses this Devil Fruit power to petrify her victims. However, the contradictory story that her fellow Kuja are given is that she and her sisters killed a Gorgon and were "cursed". The Gorgon gave each sister a set of eyes on their backs. Whenever anyone sees the back of her and her sisters, they turn to stone. This story is actually a lie, concocted to hide her shameful past as a slave at the hands of the Celestial Dragons. Hancock's Devil Fruit was originally fed to her for entertainment purposes only. Even without the use of any kind of special technique, Hancock can use her great physical prowess to attack in hand-to-hand combat; her Devil Fruit gives her the ability to turn anything she strikes to stone, and also does not need the victim to lust after her. This allows her to take down opponents that possess little to no thought (like the Pacifista). Techniques * History Trivia * Category:Paramecia